On the Edge
by CompleteValidations
Summary: What happens when you're so close you almost feel like the wind could push you over. What about the flash you see right before you step on the ledge. Its not like she wanted this to happen, just goes to show how much can happen when you don't know when to shut up. Rated T for Language and Suggestive themes
1. On the Way Up

A/N: I might as well just not promise anymore updates lol. I have to say when i thought of this story idea it was originally for a One Direction Fanfic (go Larry woohoo!) but i just kept picturing Cody and Sierra in the situation too much so here we are. I'm hopeful to actually finish this one seeing as how much I've actually written for it I think I have about 2 more chapters written so far. Starts off a little slow and short while I am developing some characters a bit. Sierra is slightly out of character in this fic btw and there is one Original character but she doesn't have a huge part in this. Anyway love and kisses, I missed ya bitches (: ~CompleteValidations

"Please. Just please let him go. You can do whatever you want to me I don't care anymore but, Cody, he hasn't done anything wrong. He never hurt you." she pleaded and bargained. She didn't even know why she tried anymore. No one at school liked her, but they didn't know a thing about her. Nobody did, because none of them would ever understand.

5 days earlier

"Sierra hurry up and get dressed, you're gonna be late for school!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Sierra rubbed her sleep heavy eyes and yawned as she stretched. She went to her closet and pulled out her same yellow tube top and jeans. She did her same morning routine of taking a shower, kissing her Cody background screen on her computer, brushing her teeth, updating her blog, getting dressed, and eating her usual breakfast of a piece of bacon and some orange juice. Not that any of it was important. She might as well not get out of bed in the morning if all she has to look forward to everyday is getting yelled and laughed at, but she endured all of it if it meant she could get away from her house for 8 hours a day. She got on her motor bike and rode to school.

"Hi Izzy." Sierra greeted her only friend with a smile, she remembers the day she met Izzy perfectly. How Izzy bit the teachers hand when she tried to stop Izzy from pelting Noah with macaroni noodles, and how she handed Sierra some of the noodles and told her "You're either with me or you're against me!" Sierra joined in not only out of fear but, because Izzy was the only person who had talked to her on her first day at her new elementary school.  
>"Can't talk now, I'm trying to figure out if I can fit Noah and I in my locker." She said shoving herself leg first into her locker with Noah already cramped into it, a pained look on his face.<br>"Agghh! You're stepping on my kidneys!" He yelled as she shoved her other foot in. Sierra chuckled and said goodbye before jogging to her own locker. The bell rang as she pulled out her textbook for class. As she was about to close her locker she was roughly shoved and hit her head against it.  
>"Watch where you're going loser" Heather, aka everyone's worst nightmare (more of a "oh no it's heather everyone run, than a "oh no it's heather we better do what she says" kinda way.) said laughing as Lindsay, Dakota, and Beth trailed behind her.<br>Sierra only sighed and picked up her books, running into her class before she was late. And ah there he was, the main reason she even showed up to school in the first place. Cody Anderson. Now Cody wasn't the most strong, or attractive, or popular, or... let's just say he wasn't much, but to Sierra he was everything, and yeah she was maybe a little carried away with the crush she had on him but, it was all with good intentions. He sat making goo-goo eyes at Gwen. Some girl Sierra really didn't care for seeing as how it was very obvious Gwen did not like Cody more than an annoying little brother.  
>"Cody, for the last time no, I will not go to homecoming with you." Gwen said annoyed.<br>"Come on babe, it'll be fun we can dance, and get to know each other, and we can take it from there." He countered, attempting to be charming.  
>"First of all, I don't dance, second I know enough about you to last me a lifetime, and third gross. I'm sure you can find someone else to go with you, like Sierra." Gwen suggested.<br>At the sound of her name Sierra looked up from her phone where she was, of course, blogging again.  
>"Huh?" She asked confused.<br>Cody's eyes widened.  
>"Uh nothing! Nothing at all. She didn't say Sierra she said uh, Sahara, like the desert!" Cody said frantically.<br>"Oh." Sierra said disappointed. She went back to looking at her phone a sad look on her face.  
>"Whew, that was a close one. So anyway-"<br>"Mr. Anderson, from how much you've been talking back there I can only assume you know the answer to all 8 problems." The teacher said with a fake smile. stopped what she was doing and stuck her hand out as to suggest that Cody could write the answers on the board.  
>"Uh no m'am" Cody said as he turned red and sunk lower into his chair, while the rest of the class snickered.<br>"Then I suggest you pay attention. Instead of listening to Gwen tell you no for the 5th time today." The teacher said angrily. The class erupted in laughter and Cody, if it was even possible, turned even more red.  
>"Um, excuse me but you haven't even assigned 8 questions, you've only written down 5." Sierra corrected if anything to take the attention off of Cody.<br>The teacher now had her turn to be embarrassed.  
>"Ahem. Shall we continue?"<p>

As class ended Sierra grabbed her bag and glanced at Cody one last time before wiping a tear from her eye, honestly she had no idea why he hated her. When he asked she would give him answers to the test, she would carry his books to his class for him, she would wait in line in the cafeteria to buy Cody's lunch, she gives him rides home. She does so much for him and he doesn't even really say thank you so if anything Sierra should be the one to not like him. But obviously that wasn't the case. She was far too into the fact that he was cute and nerdy and kind (not to her but she's seen him be nice to others) and funny. She was honestly surprised that she didn't have any competition, not that it was a game of course.

The school day finally ended and Sierra went home to get dressed for work. And it's not that she hated her job, she loved it, she just hated the people she had to deal with for her job. Sierra was a bit tech savvy, she worked as a secretary for the doctors office downtown. She constantly dealt with annoyed parents, angry old people, and crying children on a daily basis, but it was all worth it.

The one thing Sierra hated more than school was home. Neither of her parents could pay attention to her long enough to realize if she was hungry or of she was ok, and the attention she did get from them was not attention she wanted. Like her mother pestering her and telling her she should be more like their neighbor Courtney who constantly had straight a's and was at the top of the class and was class president. Courtney was everything Sierra wasn't. Stunningly gorgeous, extremely intelligent, sophisticated, sane... the list goes on. Or her father telling her to stop obsessing over boys and telling her to be useful and the verbal abuse she constantly got from both of them could be the only explanation as to why she isn't very socially skilled. Sierra entered her room, completed her homework, but the last thing she did before she went to bed that night was something no one knew about. And she hoped they never found out.


	2. Closer than Before

A/N: Oooo look at me updating a story. Bet you never thought that would happen again did ya? Ha. Well comments are still and always will be greatly appreciated just to let ya know lol. So I've just about finished the story it's 5 chapter not including the epilogue, which is surprisingly hard to write. And I realized I didn't write a disclaimer last chapter :P.

Disclaimer (2): I do not own any characters associated with Teletoons. All characters belong to the producers of Total Drama: Tom McGillis,Jennifer Pertsch,George Elliott, and Brian Irving.

4 days earlier

The sad thing about Sierra, other than her verbally abusive parents, lack of social life, and poor communication skills, was that she had no idea what she was doing with her life. She always thought that she would marry Cody and be the perfect wife but its not like that was her only plan. Or it least not anymore. She had a million ideas of what she wanted to do with her life but that's just it. They were just ideas. She had no encouragement from her parents to do anything other than become a lawyer and like hell was that going to happen. That's Courtney's dream not hers.

Sierra went to school the next day slightly happier, although she couldn't figure out why. She smiled as she took the textbooks from her locker and hummed a song as she practically skipped down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Hi Codykins!" Sierra said cheerfully, placing down his and her own lunch at the table.

"Oh uh. Hi Sierra." Cody said sadness in his tone.

"What's wrong Cody-Wody aren't you happy to see me? I brought your favorite lunch for you, granted I had to shove about 6 people out of line, including Owen and let me tell you that was not easy." Sierra rambled.

"Gwen seems to really have her mind set on not going to Homecoming with me and now I don't have a date, and then what's the whole point of going to Homecoming ya know?" Cody ranted. Sierra sat hopeful, even if she wasn't his first choice she still would love to go to Homecoming with him.

"Sierra do you want my tickets? I don't want to go if i don't have a date." Cody suggested. He pulled two homecoming tickets out of his pocket. Sierra broke a little bit insides but she still had hope that maybe he would realize that she wanted to go with him.

"You know Cody, I know a girl who would just adore going to Homecoming with you. She's known you for years, she's nerdy like you, she's nice-"

"Beth? Eh, she's not really my type but-"Cody began rejecting.

"No uh, I meant me." Sierra corrected. Cody sighed. He didn't know what exactly it was that put him off about Sierra, but whatever it was it kept him from seeing her as anything more than a friend. But who knows? He definitely didn't hate her so maybe the way he felt about her would change over time. In the mean time going to Homecoming with her wasn't horrifying as long as she knew they were going as friends, which would be a little hard to explain before she pulled him into those choke holds she called hugs.

"Sierra I will go to homecoming with yo, BUT only as friends OK?" Cody agreed. Sierra smiled widely and refrained from squealing.

"Thank you, thank you thank you I promise you won't regret this!" Sierra grabbed Cody's face and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Cody smiled a bit.

"Just promise me you won't go like crazy or something please?" Cody begged.

"I swear! I promise I won't screw this up. Thank you for this chance. I won't let you down. Oh I need to go dress shopping now!" Sierra said quickly and rambling off a list of things she needed to do.

"I will see you later honey bun, I've got important things to do!" Sierra kissed Cody's forehead, threw her lunch away and went to her locker. She pulled out her notepad and diary and began walking to the girls bathroom to get some writing done, it's where she gets all her best thinking done. She bumps into a crying Lindsay on the way and, while she's never spoken to her before and she was friends with Heather of all people, Sierra hated to see anyone sad. She approached the blonde and tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, Hi Sierra." Lindsay said with her head hanging low.

"Hey, what's wrong Lindsay I've never seen you so upset." Sierra said in a sincere tone.

"Heather's being a bitch like always. She said I can't go to homecoming with Tyler because it will drag down my social status, but Tyler's so cute and funny and nice and he likes me for me not for my looks! And even after I told her I would tell him we can't go together she told him in the meanest way possible and now he won't talk to me!" Lindsay looked up at Sierra, it was obvious she was sad but, angry? She didn't see that coming.

"Lindsay I can talk to Tyler for you if you want. I'll tell him you didn't actually say anything that Heather said you did-"

"You will? Oh my gosh thank you Sierra! You're the bestest friend ever! Heather was so wrong about you, she said you were a loser with no life but, you're really nice!" Lindsay hugged Sierra.

"One more thing Lindsay, you have to promise me you'll stand up for yourself. I used to do everything Heather said too, and one day I finally told her I'm not taking any more of your shit! You've bossed me around for the last time!" Sierra explained to her.

"I pinky swear promise!" Lindsay said sticking her pinky out. She smiled up at Sierra and proceeded to go to the restroom to fix her makeup.

Sierra smiled too, she was finally making a mark at this school. People are finally realizing she's not who Heather says she is. She's smart, and helpful, and kind! Things were finally looking up. The bell rang for the last class of the day and she raced to class.

At work Sierra hummed and smiled. Her co-workers were happy too, it was great to see Sierra with a smile on her face, and joy in her heart.

She went home to a surprise. Her sister Deylanie was here. They hadn't seen each other since she went off to college 2 years ago, she loved her sister. Now she, she was an example Sierra wouldn't mind following. She was beautiful, talented, sociable. Deylanie got most of their mom's traits. They were both the same skin tone, but Deylanie had green eyes instead of brown and was only 5'5 compared to Sierra's whopping 6'0 and Deylanie had only chosen to get green highlights instead of dyeing her whole head. She smiled widely and dropped her helmet.

"What's got you so joyous sunshine?" Deylanie said leaning on the front door.

"Oh my god what are you doing here? Oh what does it matter my little sisters back home finally!" Sierra ran to her and hugged her tightly. She let go and bopped her head on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" She exclaimed still smiling.

"2 years! That's what that's for. I should've hit you twice as hard but, I'm in a good mood." Sierra said unlocking their house door.

"Still haven't answered my question big sister." Deylanie joked. They always called each other little sis and big sis due to the fact that Sierra was very much taller than her.

"Oh nothing really except Cody Anderson is taking ME to homecoming at last." Sierra grinned.

"Wow the kid finally realized what a gem you are? Took him long enough. Oh and you know this means we're going dress shopping together while I'm here right?" Deylanie said setting her bags down.

"Duh! EEE! Gosh I'm so excited. But I promised him no crazy stuff so I've got to take it down a notch." Sierra explained.

"Psh, clearly he doesn't know who he's going to homecoming with." Deylanie teased.

"Not that I'm not totally excited you're here but, why are you here?" Sierra asked.

"Ugh, well not only did I miss my big sister but, my roommate is being a total bitch and wants the room to herself and her boyfriend during fall break. And no way am I staying so I can be deprived from sleep to hear "Oh god Ryan you're dick is so big!", which by the way is a total lie seeing as how I slept with him in freshman year, sorry I couldn't come back sooner. I was basically bombing my English and Music class so I had to put all my time in to raising up my grades." Deylanie complained.

"College just sounds like buckets of fun." Sierra said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah. Enough about me. What are we waiting for I wanna hit the mall and try on dresses like we used to. Except this time we'll actually buy one instead of being chased out by employees." Deylanie explained fondly.

"I'm ready to go, just let me get my wallet." Sierra ran up stairs to retrieve her wallet and put her diary in her lockable drawer on her vanity.

They took Deylanie's car, and on there way to the mall they did everything they used to do on car rides, when sang at the top of their lungs, and honked at people who would try to cut in front of them, Sierra would stick her head out the window. Deylanie would steal peoples parking spots and laugh when they would curse her out. Of course they lost count of the amount of tickets they got from the police. They always had fun together and nothing would ever come between them.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the mall and got out.

"Oh god, it's Trent Park. He's gotten way cuter since I've last been here." Deylanie said fixing her hair.

"Ew why. He has this weird 9 obsession you know. " Sierra said disgusted.

"Don't care he's hot, single, and can play guitar. Also if he ask my name has two e's at the end. I'll meet up with you in a few you go ahead." She said walking faster.

Sierra rolled her eyes and walked into the mall. She scanned the stores looking for dresses. Sierra was soon about to give up hope until she reached one last store. The dress in the window was perfect, a floral high-low skirt dress. And it was just in her price range. She ran inside, grabbed it off the rack, and paid for the dress. She texted her sister to meet her in the food court while she went to buy make-up.

When they met in the food court Deylanie's shirt was crooked, she was out of breath, her zipper was undone, and her hair was disheveled.

"Gross." Was all Sierra said before they both started laughing.

When they got home her mom was in the kitchen baking and her dad on the couch watching a football game.

"I knew my favorite daughter was here. Come over here and give your mom a hug!" Sierras mom exclaimed after putting her cookies in the oven. Sierra only rolls her eyes and sets her dress on the couch next to her dad.

"What's this?" He ask taking his eyes off the TV.

"Not that you even care but, it's my dress for homecoming."

"You actually got asked to homecoming? Oh then honey we're gonna have to fix your hair and do your makeup. This could be like a bonding experience." Sierra's mother actually sounded happy for her. Sierra's heart lit up at the sound of her mother being happy for her. Things were looking up for her and she could only hope this wasn't just a dream or some by chance of luck.

A/N: Sorry if it looks weird the paragraphs are using like double spacing or something. I'll try to fix it by next chapter :) Review please, love ya :) ~Kiara/CV


End file.
